Twinkle, Twinkle Little Ed
by MercuryManson
Summary: A sequel to Hush Little Ed. Before the Eds were having trouble taking care of the Als, when they were babies, but what happens when the Als start taking care of the Eds?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! A new Ed story similar to ****_Hush Little Ed_****, but vice versa. Here's chapter 1!**

Chapter 1:

It was a summer day in the Cul-de-Sac. Everything was normal, as Double D was in his garage, yet again. Last time was not so normal, once he think back what happened.

Double D looked at his old invention. "Just when, I was trying to impress Allie, this machine just made everything worse. Well, I guess that's the end of it." Double D was about to cover it, until- "HEY, DOUBLE D!" Double D jumped up, seeing Eddy and Ed. "Eddy, you know I hate it when you do that!" Double D said. "What are you doing, anyway?" Eddy asked. "I'm just covering up my old _Youth-celator. _It wasn't what I wanted it to expect from Allie," Double D said.

"You mean, when you turn her into a little baby?" Ed guessed. Double D blushed. "Um...well, it wasn't my intention to turn her into an infant, but...I guess you can say that," he said. "That machine has been nothing, but trouble! Just throw that hunk of junk away!" Eddy said. "Well, basically, it wasn't that much of a trouble. The situation of it was, Eddy. Why, who would've thought the Als would actually go near my machine, and just touch a button, even if they don't know what's it for?" "Ah, pretty button..." Double D and Eddy turned towards Ed, who was looking at the machine.

"No, Ed!" It was too late. Ed touched the button, which made the machine evaporated the Eds.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Then, everything went black.

* * *

The Als went inside Double D's garage. "I don't see why we have to go to this garage again, after what happened. The Eds should start coming to our house from now on!" Alex complained. "It was an accident, Alex. Let's just forgive and forget. Plus, we have to come here, so we can invite the boys for Movie Night," Allie explained. "Movie Night! Movie Night!" Al said, as she looked around, "Um...where's the Eds?" "They're not even here! We came here for nothing," Alex said.

"Well, I haven't seen them outside, so I assumed they were in Double D's garage," Allie said. That's when she noticed the Eds' clothes on the ground. "Oh, dear..." Alex noticed it, too, and started laughing. "Oh man, this is too rich!" she said. "What? What's rich? What are we looking at?" Al said, staring at their clothing. "Isn't it obvious?! The Eds' clothes on the ground, Double D's dumb machine. Think back to what happened to _us_, Al!" Alex said.

Al started thinking. "Um..." Allie pulled off the clothes, seeing the Eds as babies. "Oh, Double D..." she said. "Goo goo gaa gaa! Goo gaa, goo! (_It's not my fault! I swear, Allie!_)" Double D reasoned. "Goo gaa goo, goo goo. Goo gaa goo goo. (_Give it up, Sockhead. She can't hear you._)" Eddy said, grumpy. "Goo gaa! Gaa gaa goo goo... (_We're babies! I feel like crying..._)" Ed said, happily. "Goo goo? Goo gaa goo goo gaa gaa goo, gaa gaa goo goo gaa goo goo goo! (_Oh really? Wait, until I get my hands on you, I'll give you something to cry about!_)" Eddy responded.

Eddy was about to attack Ed, until Allie picked him up. "I'm sure this one is Eddy. Here, Alex. You hold him," she said, giving Eddy to Alex. "Ha! Looks like you're the little brat now!" Alex told him. "Goo gaa goo goo. (_Shows what you know._)" Eddy said. He pulled Alex's hair. "Ow! Why you little..." Alex put her fist up. "Alex! Don't you dare..." Allie said, as she was looking at Double D's machine, "I'm not sure how to operate this." She looked at Double D. "Would you help me?" Double D nodded, as he crawled towards her.

"This is so cool!" Al said, as she put Ed on her shoulders, "I want to turn into a baby, again, so I can hear what Little Ed is saying." "Certainly not, Al. We're going to have to bring them back to normal. With me not knowing how to work this, and Double D as an infant, it will probably take a while for them to be back to theirselves," Allie explained. Alex smirked at Eddy.

"This is going to be _good_..."

**There it is. Not much, but it's a start of something. x) I hope you like the first chapter. Review!...and also...check my poll!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter here!**

Chapter 2:

"Hmm...so you want me to just turned the knob to the rightful age, and just press the red button?" Allie asked Double D. He nodded. "Goo goo, gaa. Gaa goo gaa gaa goo goo gaa. (_That's it, Allie. I knew you could figure it out._)" he said. Allie switched the knob to their age. "All right, then. All we have to do is just put you, fellas, in one spot, and you'll be back to normal," she said. She turned around, seeing nobody there. "Al? Alex? Oh dear, where could they be?" Double D shrugged. "Goo goo gaa goo. (_I wish I knew._)" he said.

"They took Ed and Eddy! We must find them, before they do who knows what to them," Allie said. She paused for a moment. "But first, we need you in a diaper. Going out in public, nude, is unsanitary." Double D nodded, as Allie picked him up, and ran out of his garage.

* * *

Allie ran outside, with Double D in a diaper, and in a stroller. Suddenly, Adam and Autumn stopped her. "Allie! What are you doing?" Autumn asked. "Who's the kid?" Adam asked, looking at Double D. "Adam, Autumn. I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now. I need to find Al and Alex. We were supposed to be _babysitting_," Allie explained. "That's why we were looking for you. Mom and Dad went out, and said you guys need to babysit us," Adam said. Allie looked confused.

"What? Mother and Father didn't tell me that when I left out of the house," she said. "They announced it at the last minute," Autumn responded. Allie sighed. "Don't you guys want to accompany Sarah and Jimmy? I'm kind of busy." Adam shrugged. "We tried to find them, but they were nowhere to be found." "All right, follow me. We need to find Al and Alex," Allie said, then they all started running.

"But you never told us why you have a baby with you," Autumn said. "I'll explain, later," Allie responded. That's when Jonny stopped them. "Hiya, Allie! Hiya, Allie's brother and sister!" he greeted. "Hey, aren't you that weird kid that always carry a wood?" Autumn asked. Jonny looked at Plank, then back at Autumn. "It depends. Who wants to know?" he asked. "Us, weirdo! We're looking for our sisters. Have you seen them?" Adam asked. Jonny pointed at Allie and Autumn. "Found them! Your sisters are right in front of you, silly!" he said.

Adam and Autumn smacked their foreheads, as Double D sighed. Allie put her hands on Jonny's shoulders. "Jonny, you like helping me, don't you?" Allie asked. "I wouldn't mind doing anything for you, Allie!" Jonny responded. Double D fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Goo goo gaa... (_Unbelievable..._)" "Then, if you would be so kind, to tell me where Al and Alex have run off to. I must know where they are," Allie said. "Well, why didn't you, guys, say so? Plank knows where they are!" Jonny said. All of them stared at Plank. "..." "They act as if they didn't hear you! You did told them that Al was at Rolf's barn with a baby, and Alex was making some good money with another baby near the playground, right?" Allie gasped.

"Thank you, Jonny! You always come through!" she said, hugging Jonny. With that, they started running again. "She hugged me, Plank! I told you she'll start liking me. They always like bald kids."

**That's all. Not that interesting, but it will, once they find Al and Alex. ;) Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter here!**

Chapter 3:

Double D, Allie, Adam, and Autumn were inside Rolf's barn. "I'm sure she's here somewhere," Allie said, looking around. "But its real quiet here. Are you sure Baldy was right?" Adam asked. "Trust me, Jonny will never lie to me. Plus, what better location than Rolf's barn for Ed and Al to get-" "Chickens!" Allie looked towards the shed, seeing Ed come out, riding a chicken, with Al running behind him. "Go Little Ed! Ride the little chicken!" Al encouraged. The chicken was running fast, as Ed held onto it, laughing. "Goo goo gaa! (_This is fun!_)" he said. "Oh dear! Ed is going to get injured!" Allie panicked. "Don't worry! We got him," Adam said, as he and Autumn ran after the chicken.

"Go, Ed! Go!" "Alauna!" Al turned to Allie, who was crossing her arms. "Hi, Allie! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Al, do you realized how much danger you're putting Ed? He could've gotten hurt, or fall down, or even worse! You were supposed to stay in the garage, until I figure it out how to use the machine, not leave and do risk-taking things. You should be ashamed of yourself! What do you have to say for yourself?" Al stared at her, before saying, "Does this mean I'm in trouble?" "Precisely!" Double D stared at Allie, amazed.

"Goo goo. Gaa goo goo gaa goo gaa. Goo goo gaa gaa gaa goo goo gaa goo goo. Gaa? (_Outstanding. I never seen Allie act like this before. She could do what I never couldn't do to Ed nor Eddy._ _How?_)" Double D said to himself. "We got your friend!" Autumn said, holding Ed. "And Rolf's chicken," Adam said, holding the chicken, who was moving out of control, "Ow! Can I put it down now? It's hurting me." "Go ahead, Adam. You can put it down," Allie said, as she took Ed, and put him on the stroller near Double D. "Don't worry. We'll get Alex and Eddy, and you'll be back to your old selves," she told him. Double D just stared at her, as they start walking out of the barn.

"Goo goo gaa! Gaa goo gaa? (_Hi, Double D! Are you okay?_)" Ed asked. "Goo goo gaa goo, gaa goo goo gaa gaa goo goo goo. (_I'm not sure, Ed, but I think I'm seeing Allie in a whole new light._)" Double D answered. Ed looked around, then said, "Goo gaa gaa! (_But we're outside!_)"

* * *

"That's right! Pinch the baby's cheeks for 25 cents," Alex advertised, near the playground. The kids were in line, as Kevin went up to Eddy. "This baby looks like Dorky!" he said. Eddy glared at him, as Alex said, "Comparing this baby to people is not what you gave me money for, Kev." "Yes, Kevin! Enough of your shenanigans, and get out of the way, as Rolf would like to touch the little one," Rolf said. Kevin pinched Eddy's cheeks, as he told Alex, "Speaking of the dork, where is he? Too upset that he can't go on a date with you?" Eddy scoffed. "Goo gaa! (_As if!_)"

"Poor boy. He was so upset, when I told him I can't date him. He just cried like a _baby_," Alex said, smirking at Eddy, as he glared at her. "Ha! How lame," Kevin laughed, as he started walking. "Yeah...almost lame as you like me." Kevin paused, then looked at her. "How did you know?" he whispered. "I didn't, until now." Kevin looked at the other kids, then back at her. "Don't tell anybody about this. Cool?" he said. "Why, Kevin. I would never do that to you," Alex said. Kevin nodded, as he walked away again. Alex winked at Eddy, as he smiled.

"Goo goo gaa goo gaa gaa gaa goo. (_I'm so gonna use this against Shovelchin._)" he said. "Alexandra!" Alex turned towards Allie, who was walking with Al, Adam, Autumn, Double D, and Ed. "Wow, just what I wanted. My whole family in the middle of my scam," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "Okay, everybody. There's nothing to see here. This business is closed," Allie said. The kids groaned, as they started walking. "Hey, we've been looking for you, guys!" Autumn told Sarah and Jimmy. "We've been in the playground all this time," Jimmy responded. "We're about to go to my house. Wanna come?" Sarah asked. "Sure," Adam said, as they started running.

"Alex, I can't believe you! I know you're not fond of Eddy, but that's no reason to make him as your scam!" Allie said. Alex rolled her eyes, as she put the money in her pocket, then put Eddy in the stroller. "Back to the garage," she said, then started walking. "This was so much fun!" Al said, following her. Allie sighed. "What am I going to do with them?"

With that, she pushed the stroller, and followed her sisters.

"Goo gaa gaa goo goo gaa! (_This was the best day ever!_)" Ed exclaimed. "Goo goo gaa goo goo gaa gaa gaa. (_Well, at least somebody had fun in all of this._)" Double D said. "Goo goo gaa gaa goo goo gaa. (_I'm just ready for this day to end._)" Eddy said, crossing his arms.

**That's all for now. Next chapter will be back to Double D's garage. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Ed chapter!**

Chapter 4:

The Eds and Als were back inside Double D's garage. "All right. Let's end this once and for all," Allie said, getting the Eds out of the stroller and put them on the ground. "So you finally know how to use that machine?" Alex asked. "Yes, Alex. I put the right age and press the red button," Allie said, putting the clothing on the Eds, "Are you boys ready?" The Eds nodded. Allie pressed the red button, as the machine evaporated the Eds.

After a few minutes of height changing and hair growing, the Eds were back to normal. "We're back to normal!" Ed exclaimed. "Thank goodness that was over. I must thank you, girls, for taking care of us," Double D told the Als. "Except for Alex, who was using Eddy, as a scam. I'm surprised he's not taking his anger out on you right now." Allie paused, then looked at Eddy. "Um...why aren't you yelling, Eddy?"

Eddy was silent for a moment, before saying, "Where's my share?" Double D and Allie were confused. "Huh?" Allie said. "Eddy, what do you mean by your share?" Double D asked. "You guys didn't let me explain. I told Eddy that I would give him half of the money, if he was apart of my scam," Alex explained. "And I agreed. Where's my money?" Eddy asked. Alex took out quarters out of her pocket, then give it to Eddy.

"A deal's a deal." "But I don't understand. Why would you make that type of deal, Alex?" Allie asked. "Yeah, you don't like Eddy," Al pointed out. "And Eddy don't like Alex," Ed responded. "I can admit, I'm not a big fan of Eddy, but I know how much he likes jawbreakers, and I care about him, sometimes," Alex said, pinching Eddy's cheeks. Eddy slapped her hand away. "Whatever. What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Well, now that we're back to normal, we must get rid of my machine, before it causes more trouble," Double D advised. Eddy smirked. "I know how we can get rid of it..."

* * *

Double D flinched, as Allie rubbed his shoulders. They both watched Ed, Al, Eddy, and Alex smashing Double D's machine with a hammer. "Oh my Lord..." Double D said. "It's all right, Double D. It's for the best," Allie reasoned. "But, Allie, when I meant that we should get rid of my machine, I didn't mean to smash into a hundred pieces," Double D said.

"All right. We're done," Eddy said, seeing the crushed machine. "Bye bye, Double D's machine!" Ed said. "That was fun. Anything else you want us to smash?" Alex asked. "No! I mean...that's quite all right," Double D said. "What do we do now?" Al asked. "Oh, I forgot. We're supposed to ask you, fellas, if you want to have a Movie Night with us," Allie said. "Movie Night!" Ed and Al said, simultaneously. Eddy shrugged. "I guess, but I'm getting jawbreakers first," he said.

"I'm coming with you. We got enough money to buy all the jawbreakers," Alex said, then they walked out of the garage. "We get jawbreakers!" Al said. "And we didn't have to do nothing!" Ed said, as they followed them. Double D looked at his crushed machine. "Are you going to be all right, Double D?" Allie asked. "I suppose so...I must say, I was very impressed with you." "What have I done?" Allie asked. "The way you stood up to your sisters and told them how wrong they were doing. I never saw you act like that before; like a leader. Usually, I see Alex acting more of a leader," Double D said.

Allie shrugged. "Well, being the responsible one, it's time like that when I put my foot down. If you hadn't noticed, what Al and Alex do, aren't right, at times. I'm the one who has to clean up their mess. I'm sure it's the same with you, Ed, and Eddy." "Well...not exactly. Usually, they learn from their mistakes on their own in the end," Double D said, "but you were great." Allie smiled. "Thank you...and I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," Double D said, as he hold her hand, then they both walked out of the garage.

**Yay! The Eds are back to normal. And Lol! The machine is destroyed. But it's not over yet! Last chapter coming up soon...review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter for ****_Twinkle, Twinkle Little Ed_****.**

Chapter 5:

It was now nighttime, as the Eds and Als were in Ed's room. "What movie do we watch?!" Al asked. Allie searched through Ed's movies. "What about this movie called _Alien Babies_?" she asked. "No! I don't want to hear anything about babies!" Eddy said. "I know that movie! That's when babies from Earth are kidnapped, and been sent to Mars, and turned into aliens," Al said.

"That's right! Then, they come back to Earth, and try to take over the world," Ed said. Alex threw a baseball bat at them. "No more baby talk!" she said. "I understand you, two, aren't fond with that subject, because of what happened, but there's no need to be upset about it," Double D reasoned. "Double D is right. I mean, are you trying to say we can't say baby-" Double D moved Allie, as the golf club was thrown. "I've had it with that word!" Eddy said.

"But we still like babies!" Al said. "Yeah, babies are cute and soft and little," Ed said. "Quit it!" Ed and Al run around, as Alex chased after them. "Haha, run! Alex is going to get you," Ed said. "People, please. We're here to watch a movie. Because we were face with a _baby _problem, doesn't mean we have to use violence," Double D said. Double D and Allie run around, as Eddy chased after them.

"Oh dear. You had to say that word out loud," Allie said. "Eddy and Alex are fun!" Al said. "So much for a movie..." Double D responded. "At least, we're together...in a painful state of matter," Allie said.

Double D sighed. "Yeah...we're all one good friends."

THE END

**It may be short, but it was the last chapter, and there wasn't much to put, so technically...I'm not ashamed. B-) But I'm going to make more stories...longer than this. Later! And...review!**

**Oh, and also...check my poll! If you don't want to vote, you might as well just read it, or I'll be mad! ;( Not really, but look at it, if you want!**


End file.
